Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{2z + 9}{5z - 1} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5z - 1$ $ -(2z + 9) = \dfrac{5z - 1}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -10(2z + 9) = 5z - 1 $ $-20z - 90 = 5z - 1$ $-90 = 25z - 1$ $-89 = 25z$ $25z = -89$ $z = -\dfrac{89}{25}$